A Second Date
by Fate no Ito
Summary: Ed wants to go on a second date with Rose. But it seems that fate is against him for this! Oh no! Sequel to 'I wanna finish my letter' not a one-shot like i originally planned. Please R


A/N: Remember I said I'll make a sequel? Here you go! This takes place about a week after the first date. It went well, by the way. Ed took Rose to the movies (if they have any back then) and they're all happy. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist...I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist...I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist...

FIC START

A week after his first date with Rose, Ed sat in his room, wondering where he should bring her the next time. "Um...Disneyland? No, Disney's probably not invented yet. Um...a tour of Central!" He jumped up, pumping a fist in the air. "Yosh! A tour of Central it is!" Then, he sat down again. "But she probably wouldn't like that. Hmm...descisions descisions..."

"Nii-san!" Ed jumped two feet in the air and turned to see Al standing there curiously, hugging a small white persian kitten to his chest. "What is that?" Ed looked harder then scowled. "Al! Throw it back outside!"

Al got all teary-eyed. Well, as teary-eyed as a suit of armor could be, and wailed. "But it was freezing in the cold! You wouldn't do that to this cute little kitten, would you, nii-san?" As if the cat understood the present situation, it looked up at Ed hopefully.

Ed sighed and nodded. Al gave this 'whoopee!', jumped a foot in the air and rushed out, hugging the kitten so tightly the kitten was yowling pitifully. Aw...isn't that cute? But Ed didn't have time to think about useless stuff like that! He had to set up a date!

"Maybe a nice garden and then dinner." He finally decided. He went downstairs and went to the living room where the phone was. He picked it up and suddenly, Al crashed into him, making him screw on the dialing. But he didn't notice that. "Watch it, Al!" he yelled. Al didn't reply; he was too busy chasing the kitten that escaped his grasp.

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
After a minute or two, the phone line picked up. "Hello, this is the Maypool residence. Who are you?"

Ed, having no idea what Rose's last name was, asked the old lady, "Hey, can I talk to Rose?" He kinda forgot Rose didn't have a family. Plus, Rose's last name was Thomas, but, as I said earlier, he doesn't know that.

"Oh, dearie me. I'm sorry. Rose is on a business trip and won't be back until next Sunday! May I take a message? Who are you? Her fiancee?"

Ed blushed a deep shade of cherry red. "Of course not!" He slammed the phone back down, realising he dialed the wrong number. _I'll just re-dial and ask her on a date! Yup...garden, then a fancy dinner, then a bit of star-gazing. My idea of a good time. _He paused. _And Rose's too._

He dialed the number Rose gave him on their last date and waited for the dial tone to stop. "Hello?" An old man's voice this time. "This is the Maypool residence. How may I help you?"

"What...? I thought this was Rose's number!" Ed looked down at the paper, then at the Caller ID thing. It certainly was her number. "Rose?" The old man wheezed. "Rose won't be back till next Sunday! Who are you? How do you know my daughter, eh?"

Ed flinched; okay, this definitely wasn't Rose's number. Muttering a 'bye', he hung up and looked at the paper in confusion. Then it hit him; the last two digits were completly obscured by coffee or water or something! Oh no!

It would take forever for him to dial and try all the numbers to get her phone number right but he didn't want Rose to suddenly dump him for no longer caring about her after ONE DATE.

So he started guessing Rose's house number, muttering 'sorry, bye' every time he got the number wrong. He was just trying for the 39th time when Winry sauntered over. As we all know, Winry has a little thing for Ed ever since Ed lost his arm and leg and stuff. So, naturally, she was curious as to the whereabouts of Ed's phone call and letter.

"Ed, who are you talking to? That letter you wrote last week, who was it addressed to?" Winry asked, shocking Ed.

"Nobody!" He answered, a little too quickly. _It must be to the person he secretly admires! _Inner-Winry screeched. It ressembled Winry with devil horns, imp tail and small batwings on her back. Her...devil trident thing was a wrench with two extra heads.

"A friend I met in Lior." Ed admitted. Well, it WAS the truth...But Winry was far from convinced. _The two have probably tried getting children! _gasped Inner-Winry, feeding flames to the inferno. "Well, who is it? What were you doing last week after you wrote the letter?"

_Dammit! She's on to something! _screamed Inner-Ed, which ressembled a miniature Ed with devil horns and imp wings. "Uh...we went to buy...groceries."

"You didn't bring any back though." Winry pointed out, crossing her arms. _Geez! Stop putting on the innocent act and just tell me! _Inner-Winry took out the Inner-Trident-Wrench thing and waved it around wildly.

"I gave it to her."

"So, it's a her, huh?" Winry grinned, a sly look on her expression.

"Uh...I got to go, bye!" Ed clapped his arms and placed them on the ground, creating a small wall. It would probably crumble later, with Winry banging on it like that, but at least he had time for a quick getaway.

"Hagane no!" Shocked, he saw Mustang standing at the doorway, with Havoc, Breda, Fury, Hawkeye, Armstrong and Hughes there too.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" exclaimed a very shocked Ed.

"Uh...birthday." Hughes pointed at Fury, who waved cheerfully at Ed.

"Sorry, busy!" Ed rushed up into his room, used alchemy to smash the window and jumped out. As soon as he was on the streets, he called for a taxi, yelling as he jumped in, "Lior! Quick as you can!"

They were travelling nice and fast for a while when a bus crashed into another car, causing a car crash and effectively cutting out the entire traffic from moving forwards. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (cough hack) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ed. _Dammit! _screamed Inner-Ed.

"Okay...this is a little unfortunate." The taxi driver muttered, completly unfazed. "Bye!" Ed threw money onto the passenger seat and rushed out, running full speed to Lior.

(At Lior)

He reached the hotel where Rose stayed, and jumped right in, running full speed towards her room. She knocked on it and a maid with chestnut-colored hair tied up in a neat bun opened the door. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Never mind that! Is Rose here? She's a girl with pink bangs, kinda purplish hair...lives in this room."

"Ah, Miss Thomas you mean. She's out for groceries but because Supermarket Sweep is pretty popular around Lior these days, it seems everyone is going there now. I don't think she'll be back until around 11:00!"

Ed fainted on the spot, shocked.

(11:13)

"Ed? Ed? ED!" Rose was slapping Ed repeatedly on the face. The blonde opened his eyes and saw Rose staring at him worriedly. "They say you've been out from 4:00 to right now. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Hey, Rose, I came here with a question. Do you want to go on a date with me?" Ed asked hopefully.

Rose stared at him curiously. "I thought we already went on one!" At the sight of Ed's shocked and disappointed face, she laughed, "Haha! Just kidding! Sure, okay!" She looked at the time. "But it's really late now. What about tomorrow at 2:00?"

Ed sighed, and nodded. _Darn, it's gonna take forever to get home! _sighed Inner-Ed. As if an Inner-Rose had read Inner-Ed's thoughts, Rose commented, "It'll take forever for you to walk home so why don't you just stay? You can go home tomorrow?"

Ed brightened. "Okay!"

And so he did

A/N: Well? Did you like it? It's a sequel to my fic 'I wanna finish my letter!'. Details of the date will be in the next chapter. Ja! Please review!


End file.
